Moment de vérité
by Willia
Summary: Cardiff est battue par la pluie depuis des jours. Jack Harkness réfléchit. Peut-être est-ce enfin le moment d'avouer son plus grand secret à Ianto Jones, au risque de le perdre ? [spoiler-free, Janto]


Hello there... Bon voilà, pas grand chose à dire... Spoiler-free, situé un peu n'importe quand... J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'oubliez pas une review.

* * *

Jack regardait par la large baie vitrée la ville sous la pluie. Ce déluge ne cessait de s'abattre, abattant du même coup le moral de toute la population. C'était sûrement en partie à cause de ça, si Jack avait choisi cette soirée pour tout avouer.

Il se retourna. Juste derrière lui il y avait un sofa, et plus loin, dans la cuisine, un frigo. Devant ce frigo se trouvait Ianto, en train de fouiner dedans. Il en ressortit un instant plus tard avec une bouteille de vin et un air satisfait il rejoignit Jack dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il posa deux verres à pieds sur la table basse, puis les remplit avant d'en prendre un dans chaque main. Il s'approcha du Capitaine, qui était de nouveau tourné vers le lointain et la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber.

Ianto lui confia un des verres, puis cala sa tête sur son épaule. Il aimait se mettre ainsi, regarder dans la même direction que lui. Il se recula un instant pour prendre une gorgée. Jack n'en fit rien.

Il était trop occupé à préparer ses mots pour ce qui allait venir. Il déglutit, et les muscles de son dos se tendirent légèrement.

- Ianto… commença-t-il.

L'intéressé émit un vague grognement, tout en déposant un baiser léger dans son cou. Jack se retourna vers lui, et le repoussa doucement de ses mains sur ses épaules. Il le regarda bien droit dans les yeux avant de continuer, solennel et un peu nerveux :

- Ianto, il faut que je te parle.

Le Gallois hocha la tête, lui accordant toute son attention. C'est ce dont Jack était tombé amoureux chez lui : cette capacité qu'il avait à l'écouter lorsqu'il avait besoin de parler, et à ne pas vouloir à tout prix parler lorsqu'il ne le voulait pas.

- Je… Je préfèrerais que tu t'assoies, continua Jack en entrainant son amant vers le sofa. Voilà, tu sais… Tu sais que je suis immortel.

Ianto hocha à nouveau la tête, son regard hésitant entre l'intérêt neutre et l'inquiétude.

- … et que je ne change pas. Que quoi qu'il se passe, je serais toujours là, me tenant au même endroit et ayant la même apparence. Sans compter les années qui passent et le monde qui tourne.

Il finit par avaler une gorgée de vin, nerveux.

- Mais il y a quelque chose… Oh, Ianto, je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais dit à quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme releva la tête de son verre. Jack avait les yeux brillants, et il regardait le sol.

- Il y a quelque chose chez moi, que je n'ai jamais confié… Quelque chose de grave. Tu pourrais ne plus vouloir me voir après ça.

- Jack… murmura Ianto, voyant son patron sur la point de craquer.

- Non Ianto, tu ne comprends pas, reprit-il en le coupant. Tu ne comprends pas…

- Explique-moi, Jack… Tu peux me le dire, quoi que ce soit, le rassura le Gallois en prenant sa main.

- Ianto…

Il leva des yeux graves, comme le regard terrorisé d'un enfant, vers son amant. Il ne savait pas si les mots allaient pouvoir franchir ses lèvres. Ces mots qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps, ces mots qui l'avaient entravé tellement de temps qu'il en avait le tournis rien que d'y penser… Il prit une inspiration, puis déclara tout d'une traite :

- Ianto… En vérité… Je suis roux.

* * *

Foutage de gueule ? Qui a dit foutage de gueule ? Tu prends la porte pour avoir prononcé une telle absurdité !

Désolée désolée désolée, mais c'était vraiment tentant... L'idée m'est venue comme ça, de transformer une scène émotionnelle en une parodie toute pourrie, et je n'ai pas pu y résister... x) Je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'était très drôle à écrire.

Je reviens bientôt avec un texte plus consistant... Tenez bon, je ne suis pas débile en permanence.

Review en attendant, histoire de passer votre exaspération sur quelque chose (moi) ?

P.S. : Aucun roux n'a été maltraité dans l'écriture de cette fiction. Toute ressemblance avec un roux existant ou ayant existé est fortuite.


End file.
